


Pink Paint

by elliottstjames



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottstjames/pseuds/elliottstjames
Summary: idk, i had a good idea for something cute, but when i started writing, it seemed to run away, so yeah this happened.





	Pink Paint

Trixie unlocked the door to her and Katya's new apartment, her arms full of groceries. She dropped her keys in the bowl by the door and dumped the bags down on the counter in the kitchen, then looked up.

Paint was slowly dripping down one of the walls in their open-plan living room, where too much had been slapped on, haphazardly. There were spots of paint trodden into the carpet, in the places where the dustsheets (their own bedding and towels) had ridden up. The suitcases of their clothes, that Trixie had meticulously packed were now sprayed with paint, and sat in the middle of the mayhem, shirtless and cross-legged, was Katya. 

"Brian, what have you done?" Trixie asked slowly, certain that her eyes were deceiving her - that she'd have to rub her eyes, like in a cartoon, and she'd have her new living room back. 

Katya looked up at Trixie sheepishly. "You were out with Pearl today, and I knew you hated the colour of the walls, so I picked a colour I knew you liked, and I tried to paint it, so you'd have a surprise. Turns out, I'm not very good at painting." She sighed, standing up. As she turned towards her, Trixie could see the full extent of the damage - there was a big brush mark on Katya's tan skin that somehow went from her ear all the way down her chest to her navel, as if she'd been painting high up and dropped the brush, only to catch it between her body and the wall.

"Yeah, no shit." Trixie sighed. At least she could compliment Katya on the colour of the walls, of course she had picked a candyfloss pink for Trixie.

"I didn't mean to make a mess, I just didn't want you to stress about the colour of the fucking walls, as well as the million and one other things you have to think about." Katya admitted, throwing the paintbrush down onto the dustsheet, and moving into the kitchen to grab a drink. 

"I know baby, the colour is beautiful, by the way." Trixie complimented her, whilst Katya leaned her head on Trixie's shoulder, sipping water from a mug.

Katya looked up at her. "You think so?" Trixie nodded.

"I spoke to Pearl today, her brother-in-law is a decorator, I'll give him a call in the morning." 

Katya nodded, and ran her finger through some wet paint on her bare chest, wiggling it dangerously close to Trixie's face.

"Don't even think about it." Trixie warned her, watching Katya's pink fingers like a hawk.

"My baby doesn't like mess, huh?" Katya asked. "Like this?" She laughed, rubbing the wet paint all over her bare chest and face. She threw her head back and laughed when Trixie climbed onto the kitchen island to get away from her girlfriend, who was now doing a brilliant Gollum impression, rubbing the paint into her skin like a maniac.

"Katya if you touch me with that paint, I'll kill you." Trixie threatened, unable to fight back laughter. 

"Okay, okay I'm done." Katya gave in, getting up to clean herself down, just as Trixie went to get down from the counter top, her foot slipped, and she was falling, almost in slow motion, right into Katya, where she hit her face between the older queen's pecs, smashing her face into the worst of the paint. Both men fell to the hard, tiled ground, flat on their backs.

"Are you okay?" Katya asked Trixie, who nodded.

"You?" 

"Mhmm."

It was Katya who broke first, wheeze-laughing like a camping kettle, just at the expression on Trixie's face and how it was only made funnier by the pink paint covering half of her face. Trixie followed soon after, until both of them were breathless, panting on the kitchen floor. 

Trixie propped herself up on one elbow, leaning over to plant a kiss on Katya's lips. 

"Thank you for trying, baby. You definitely surprised me." She said, in a more serious tone.

Katya snorted. "Who knew painting was so fucking hard?"

**Author's Note:**

> idk, i had a good idea for something cute, but when i started writing, it seemed to run away, so yeah this happened.


End file.
